1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing devices, and more particularly to flanges for attaching manifolds to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water jacketed manifolds for confining the passage of exhaust gases in an internal combustion engine have been known in the past. Such use most frequently is practiced with marine engine installations where cooling water is conveniently available and where engine compartment temperatures are frequently a potential hazard. While the cooling benefits of a jacketed manifold are well known in the art it is also well known that such manifolds are prone to failure because of vibration stresses, thermal stress, or a combination of both. The typical technique heretofore practiced in the art entails a hard connection between the manifold and the exhaust side of the engine. This attachment transfers vibration to the exhaust manifold which therefore fails due to fatigue and heat. Further, it is sometimes desired to inject water into the exhaust stream to lower the temperature of the gases prior to any flexible hose connection leading away from the engine. This results in frequent problems when the water finds its way back to the engine interior.
Accordingly, techniques for relieving stress concentration and fatigue have been sought in the past and it is this problem that is addressed herein.